Kiss It Better
by Dark Man's Girl
Summary: Draco gets a cut, and Harry offers to remedy the situation. Fluffy. H/D. Slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Kiss It Better

The fifth year potions class remained silent as their vicious professor reconvened to his potions cupboard down the hall for some obscure root. The room was grotesquely malodorous, which was steadily aggravating the resident Malfoy.

Draco wrinkled his nose while cutting ginger root into fine slices. "Bloody potions… must they reek so?" he muttered under his breath. As he wasn't paying attention to what he was slicing, he didn't notice that the root was down to a little nub, promptly slicing open his finger. "Gaaaaah!" He yelled out in frustration, disturbing the whole of the class. Noticing all eyes on him he snapped, not wanting more people than necessary to notice his carelessness, "What're you all gawking at?"

A pair of emerald eyes were trained on him, fixed in a narrow position, "Well perhaps if you weren't yelping like a girl, we would be focused on our potions." Harry spat.

"Maybe if this room didn't smell so disgusting I would've been paying attention to what I was cutting and wouldn't have cut my finger!" Draco countered.

"You made that big a fuss over a little cut?"

"It hurt!" Draco defended. "Besides you still make a fuss over a cut you got fourteen years ago!"

The boys' eyes locked, showing nothing but pure, raw hatred. "Poor baby." Harry snarled, "Want me to kiss it better?"

Draco's eyes narrowed further at the raven-haired boy and uttered, "Yes."

Inwardly, Harry was taken aback, outwardly, he remained as rigid as ice, while marching over to the other side of the room. "Give me your finger, ickle Malfoy." Harry mocked while taking the blonde's hand. Harry brushed his lips over the afflicted finger softly, and let go quickly. "Anything else, Malfoy?"

"You know, now that you mention it, my ass is sort of achy."

"Well I would imagine, being that you're kept up all night by Zabini. However, Malfoy, I would've thought you to have more pride than to be a bottom." Harry thought aloud.

Draco scoffed in indignation, while Zabini gave Harry a death glare from the seat behind. "A bottom? Do you hear this, Blaise? He actually thinks that I am the bottom!"

"Draco!" Blaise yelped.

"Still, Potter, my backside really does hurt from all that flying about on my broom for Quidditch practice. I imagine yours hurts as well, I mean we do have a rather big match coming up. Oh wait! You can't fly a broom right now, can you? I'm _dreadfully_, sorry, Potter. It's not my fault you lost your temper and got banned from Quidditch."

Harry clenched his jaw, "Well perhaps had you not been so mouthy-"

"Potter, your mother was a mudblood. There's nothing I can do about that except remind you of your filthy-"

THUD! Harry punched Draco in the gut, causing the blonde to fall over in pain.

Snape slunk in to find Harry utterly pissed off, and Draco clutching his gut for dear life.

"Potter! 100 points from Gryffindor, and detention Saturday evening! Zabini, get him to the Hospital wing." Snape spat angrily.

The next morning, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. "This essay is impossible!" Ron whined.

"It wouldn't be had you done it prior to a half hour before class." Hermione scolded. She turned to Harry, "You have yours done as well, right?"

Harry shoved a piece of toast in his mouth to avoid the question while the girl glared at him.

"You two are both going to graduate with Collin Creevey!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"Come on, 'Mione! Let me just see your paper for a minute so I can get some ideas." Goaded Ron.

Sighing in defeat, Hermione relinquished her extensive essay.

Harry swallowed hard, and leaned over to look over the essay with Ron. "Hermione, I can barely read this! It's so tiny."

"That's because unlike you two, I actually pay attention in class. I don't know what you two would do without me."

Harry picked up a cup of what he thought was pumpkin juice, but was in reality a cup of scalding hot coffee. Taking a large gulp, he seared his tongue. "Ow!" He shouted.

Malfoy, who had been making his way out of the Great Hall, snickered at the sight from afar. He then casually strode towards a disgruntled Harry Potter. "Well, well, Potter it seems it is my turn to repay you for your excellent services yesterday." Harry began to protest, but Malfoy simply said, "No, no, Potter, I do not take charity. Now, stick out your tongue." Sparkling green eyes glared in protest. Malfoy merely smiled again, and in a fluid motion, his lips were on Harry's fighting to gain access to the brunet's mouth.

In the mean time, Hermione scowled at Ron. His mouth was hanging wide open, and the paper he'd begged her for lay forgotten in his limp hand.

Harry squeaked at the sudden warmth as Draco finally penetrated his lips. He could feel that smirk on the other boy's mouth. His tongue was then properly taken care of with its counterpart, and then freed. Harry gaped.

"My debt is now repaid, Potter." Draco stalked away to the Slytherin table.

An awkward silence settled over the trio, until, of course, Ron opened his big mouth with an even more awkward question, "Harry, are you gay?"

*****

A/N: I might lengthen this to add a few more "booboos" but I don't know yet. All reviews are thanked for in advance!


End file.
